Decisión
by syndy
Summary: El estar junto a Terry es solo decisión de Candy. Este es el final que para mí debió ser


****

Los personajes no me pertenecen… pero la historia es toda mía.

**Decisión**

Cada día me levanto con la esperanza de dejar de sentir ese vacío en mi pecho. Mi vida no esta completa, lo sé porque parece como si viviera detrás de una burbuja. Sonrío para dar alegría a otros porque no puedo sentirla en mí. El bálsamo que me puse en mi corazón para no sentir dolor, también afecto todas mis emociones… porque no me siento plena. La alegría, si la siento pero no desde mi corazón. Tristeza, también la percibo pero no puede destrozar mi alma porque ya esta hecha pedazos.

Mi vida desde hace dos años ha sido la misma. Me levanto con desgano, agarro mi cabello en una coleta y me visto con sencillos modelos para poder hacer la labores necesarias en el hogar. Ayudo a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María con los niños y las tareas del hogar. Siempre trato de aparentar estar feliz y disfrutar de las cosas cotidianas de la vida, pero no es así. Creo una parte de mi ha muerto porque me siento perdida y vacía.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María sospechan de mi problema pero se mantienen alejadas. Creo que entienden que no pueden hacer nada. Quiero muchos a los chicos del hogar y trato de fingir mi alegría para ellos. Les sigo dando ánimos a todos y sonrío mucho durante el día. Todos ellos no logran ver la hipocresía de mis sentimientos. Los amo, es verdad, pero mi estado de ánimo no es más que un papel que desempeño. Que irónico es todo, él es actor y yo sin talento para serlo, actúo a diario para fingir que todo esta bien.

Todas las tarde camino hasta el padre árbol cuando el sol esta escondiéndose; trepo hasta sus ramas y me pongo a soñar. Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos como dos cascadas. Ese momento me siento aliviada porque puedo expresar ese dolor que mi corazón esconde… que me esta matando.

Sueño… sueño con él. Cierro los ojos y escucho su risa, veo sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello largo y sedoso. Lo veo correr por los hermosos bosques hacía mí, ambos lo hacemos. Me abraza y sus labios me pertenecen. Nos hacemos promesas de amor y me siento viva. Aunque sea solo en sueños.

Desafortunadamente cuando abro mis ojos solo veo la realidad del momento. Estoy en el hogar de pony sin él. Creo que a pesar de lo mucho que trabaje para lograr superar su partida, tengo que reconocer que jamás mi corazón acepto que lo único que he deseado para mí…no este conmigo. Después de casi una hora de desahogarme y ponerme la careta, bajo de mi padre árbol y sigo con mi rutina.

El sol se ha escondido en la lejanía y cuando regreso al Hogar, La Hermana María esta terminando la cena. La señorita Pony y yo nos encargamos de acomodar a los chicos para que tomen su cena. Todos ellos me platican lo que han aprendido en la escuela y otros tantos me cuentan sus nuevas travesuras. Me ven como su hermana mayor. Cuando hemos terminado cada uno lava su plato y se retira a dormir.

* * *

Yo me quedó unos momentos mas despierta para leer un rato. Sé que no debo hacerlo pero leo la sección de espectáculos de los diarios para saber de él. La última noticia que supe fue de su reciente obra "Hamlet". Él era el protagónico y una foto de casi toda la hoja adornaba la noticia. Acariciaba con mis manos su cara. Delinee sus labios y me percaté que había madurado desde hace 3 años que no lo veía. Su mandíbula estaba cuadrada. Su pelo lo tenía mas largo de cuando lo vi en Romeo y Julieta. Sus ojos seguían siendo lo mas hermoso que había visto pero su mirada había cambiado porque se veía más viejo. Sé que a él también el dolor de nuestra separación lo cambio. Sé que también estaba sufriendo y lo hace igual que yo… en silencio.

Se acerca mi vigésimo cumpleaños. Albert, Annie y Archie están organizando una comida en mi honor. Estoy con desgano pero finjo que me da alegría celebrar mi nacimiento. La reunión es al aire libre debajo del padre árbol. Albert solicitó unas mesas y silla para que fueran colocadas y disfrutar de la comida.

Mis amigos hablaron todo el tiempo y llegó un momento en que disfrute de su compañía. Annie comentó de su último viaje a Paris con su madre. Archie platico de su escuela y como iba aplicando sus conocimientos en las juntas y reuniones con Albert. Mi padre adoptivo también platico un poco del circo que estaba haciendo la Tía Abuela Elroy para buscarle una prometida. Mi amigo estaba muy asustado con todas las actividades que la matriarca le asignaba. Bailes por aquí, Bodas, Convenciones y Presentaciones. Reí abiertamente al imaginarme al despreocupado Albert reuniéndose con la crema y nata de la sociedad en Chicago.

Recordé una reunión similar donde estaba Paty, el fallecido Stear y Terry. Ese verano en Escocia era uno de mis recuerdos mas queridos porque fue la época en que no había obstáculos tan grandes como hoy. El sol, los bosques y el lago era el sueño de cualquier chica pero la compañía de mi querido rebelde fue lo que marcó ese momento. Ahí lo conocí… su bondad, sus temores y su gran corazón. Me ayudo con mis miedos y fantasmas. Enfrente mis emociones y entendí que él sería importante en mi vida. No me equivoque… es lo mas importante, aun sin que este conmigo.

Archie y Annie se despidieron y me entregaron sus obsequios. Mi hermana me regalo un vestido muy elegante con todos sus accesorios. "una dama siempre tiene que estar lista para cualquier ocasión", me dijo con una sonrisa. Mi primo me regalo un hermoso abrigo color blanco. Ambos regalos me gustaron mucho pero sabía que los usaría muy poco.

Después de un rato Albert se despidió y con un beso me dijo que su regalo llegaría mañana. Fingí emocionarme y exigirle darme pistas pero solo negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa me dijo que tuviera paciencia. Antes de irse me miró a los ojos y me dijo que la vida que llevaba era por decisión mía y que en cualquier momento que deseará yo podía elegir un camino diferente.

Muy dentro de mí sus palabras me reconfortaron porque me hizo sentir que el destino es forjado por mí y no impuesto. Tenía razón en algo: Yo elegí esta vida sin motivo, elegí quedarme sin él. No le conteste a Albert y se alejó hacía su carro para irse a Lakewood.

Cuando recogimos todo de la reunión se acababa de ocultar el sol y les dije a mis madres que iría al padre árbol un rato para agradecerle un año mas de vida. A pesar de ser temprano todos estábamos tan cansados que me dijeron que acostarían a los niños y que también ellas se retirarían a sus aposentos por lo que las vería hasta mañana. Les otorgue un beso a cada una y salí a respirar un poco de libertad.

Corrí como cuando era niña por toda la pradera hasta la Colina de Pony. Subí con agilidad hasta una rama muy alta para contemplar la hermosura de la noche. Mi tristeza se hizo presente y nuevamente mi rutina de liberación inició. Duré mas de dos horas sintiendo la brisa de la noche, los sonidos nocturnos y soñando en lo que pudo ser. Me sentí mas tranquila y logrando obtener fuerza, bajé del árbol para ir a descansar.

Apenas dí un paso, una melodía que solo escuchaba en mis sueños comenzó. Me detuve y me sorprendí porque descubrir de donde venía. El sonido comenzaba del padre árbol. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con una figura recargada en una rama tocando la armónica. No me moví, incluso deje de respirar por un momento y traté despertar del sueño.

La melodía ceso y el hombre de mis sueños quedó frente a mí. Terry Grandchester más guapo que nunca estaba junto a mí. Traía una camisa ligera color blanco y un pantalón café. Su capa ondulaba con el viento y cuando mire sus ojos descubrí que no era un sueño porque estaban llorando.

-"Sigues siendo tan hermosa como en mis sueños"- una de sus manos acarició mi cara.

Sólo cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su caricia. Sus dedos largos tocaban mis mejillas, mis cejas y mi mentón. Cuando sus manos llegaron a mis labios una electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo y fue como la chispa que prende una vela porque volví a sentir el latido de mi corazón… la alegría de verlo ahí y el dolor de su partida. No soporte tanto sufrimiento que mis traicioneros ojos derramaron unas lágrimas de tortura.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme con cariño y por un largo momento estuvimos inmersos en el llanto, derramando toda la amargura y soledad al no estar juntos. Cuando el calor de los brazos de mi amado relajo mi dolor me separé un poco y abrí mis ojos para verificar su presencia.

-"¿Por qué estas aquí?"- le pregunté pero al final parecía un reclamo mas que una pregunta.

-"Vine a felicitarte"- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y jugaba con mis dedos –"pensé que podrías estar ocupada por lo que me programe para llegar mañana. El tren llegó antes y vine enseguida buscando verte… y mira lo conseguí"- su mano movía mis dedos con mucho nerviosismo.

-"Tenemos mas de tres años sin vernos… ¿Por qué hoy?"-

-"No puedo soportarlo ¿Qué no lo entiendes?... ha sido un infierno estar sin ti. Mi vida esta vacía, sin sentido… ni siquiera actuar es valioso ahora"- me dijo molesto, moviendo sus manos de arriba para abajo y cuando termino sus ojos miraron al suelo en señal de derrota

-"Terry, sabes que no fue por falta de amor lo que nos separo… es por honor…"

-"No se puede vivir por honor solamente… ni siquiera se puede amar por honor"- me interrumpió y me tomó de las manos –"no puedo seguir así… la decisión que tomamos no fue la correcta"- se acercó mucho a mí y busco mi mirada.

-"Susana es la que esta implicada aquí… recuerda que ella te salvó la vida y al hacerlo yo también estoy en deuda con ella"- me solté de su toque porque si seguíamos entrelazados dudaría de mi valor para dejarlo ir otra vez.

-"Cada día y noche de mi existencia lo recuerdo… cada momento del día esta en mi mente. ¿Sabes porque? Porque estoy encadenado… muerto en vida. Me salvo físicamente pero destruyo mis ilusiones encadenándome a una vida sin amor… a una vida sin ti."- Me volvió a tomar las manos y la besó. Su contacto erizo mi piel y bombeó mi corazón.

-"Y tu sabes que sin ti tampoco tengo vida. Porque yo quede atada a ti para siempre. También todas mis ilusiones se derrumbaron cuando te vi cargar a Susana hasta su habitación"- con lagrimas en los ojos lo miré –"Ella te necesita mas que yo… estamos en deuda con ella. Es una deuda de honor"-

-"No quiero ser como mi padre"- Terry me dio la espalda y pude escuchar que empezó a llorar.-"Mi padre también cambio su felicidad por cumplir con una obligación. Cuando me fui de Inglaterra juré que buscaría mi destino. Me juré a mi mismo que sería honesto y libre. Ahora estoy en medio de un dilema… ser libre y correr a mi destino o cumplir con una obligación. Entiendo a mi padre"- se giró para verme a los ojos en manera de suplica –"pero no quiero vivir como él, porque sé que mi corazón se quedará contigo y seré infeliz siempre"-

-"Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil"- le dije en un susurro. No sé si me escucho pero mi corazón no podía más.

-"Huyamos… vámonos juntos. Jamás la abandonaré pero no seremos ninguno de los tres felices si seguimos así. Comencemos nuevamente, solo tú y yo. No me importa dejar todo porque mi felicidad es donde esta tú"-

-"Y Susana… ella no se merece esto"-

-"Por favor Candy… ella sabe que jamás he dejado de amarte. Lo sabe porque no he podido corresponderle"- se inclino y levantó mi rostro para verlo –"Dime que no me amas… dime que me has olvidado. Simplemente dime si has vivido plenamente y te dejaré"-

Dude por un instante porque el futuro de mi vida estaba en una simple respuesta. Sabía que esta decisión sería la más importante de mi vida porque si lo aceptaba buscaríamos la forma de estar juntos. Si lo negaba entonces el partiría talvez para siempre e incluso podía asegurar que no volvería a verlo nunca.

De repente me besó. Su boca demandante consumía mi valor. Me perdí en un regocijo que desconocía. Emociones que creí perdidas regresaron y llenaron mi amargado corazón. Su aroma, presencia y fuerza me golpearon en un instante y supe mi respuesta.

-"Vámonos… hoy no pensaremos en nadie… te amo"- le dije entre suspiros.

El me soltó y sentí como me tambaleaba para recuperar el equilibrio. Lo miré arrodillado frente a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Dulce Candy ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?"- y sacó de su pantalón una cajita aterciopelada que la abrió y mostró un anillo sencillo pero hermoso. Simplemente hice lo que cualquier chica enamorada haría: Me arroje a sus brazos.

Ambos caímos en el pasto junto al padre árbol y Terry me volvió a besar para sellar este pacto de dos amantes. No me dejó levantarme hasta que puso el anillo en mi dedo y me diera un par de besos más.

-"Candy, no quiero que el destino nos juegue una broma mas. Por eso ¿te casarías ahora mismo conmigo?"- su precipitación me pareció adorable. Con la euforia y la felicidad desbordándome asentí con la cabeza.

Mi querido Terry me volvió a besar y me guió hasta el otro lado de la colina donde un carro estaba estacionado.

-"Vine preparado para cualquier respuesta… esperaba muy ilusionado que esto sucediera"- me jaló hacia él y me besó otra vez. A mi ya no me importaba lo que hiciera porque estaba feliz… me sentí viva por primera vez desde hace tres años –"Hay una capilla muy cerca. Llegue a ella para pedir a Dios su ayuda y me confesé con el Padre. Él estuvo dispuesto a casarme contigo si aceptabas esta misma noche"- hablaba muy deprisa… él también estaba dichoso.

-"Espera"- le dije pensando en que llevaba puesto y sabía que después de casarnos no regresaría al Hogar –"Necesito ir por ropa, por una maleta para el viaje. Además tengo que avisarle a mis madres"- lo ví dudar un momento, tal vez creía que no regresaría –"Dame solo 15 minutos si no salgo, vas por mí"- con una sonrisa acepto mi propuesta y me acompañó hasta la puerta del Hogar.

Fui a mi habitación y tomé mi maleta que tantas veces me acompañó. La llené de ropa y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla vi los regalos de mis amigos. El vestido de Annie sería muy especial porque lo llevaría el día de mi boda. Rápidamente me cambie y también me puse el abrigo de Archie que me protegería del frío nocturno. Les hice una carta a la señorita Pony y la Hermana María explicándoles que partía con Terry y en cuando supiera mi destino les mandaría noticias mías. Al salir, mi rebelde me ayudo y me recorrió con sus ojos mi atuendo. Una chispa de picardía apareció en su mirada.

-"Te vez hermosa"- beso nuevamente mi boca.

Subimos a su carro y sin soltarnos de la mano condujo por el sendero no más de 15 minutos cuando vimos una pequeña capilla. Claro que la conocía, todos los domingo venimos a visitar al Padre Alfredo y escuchamos la misa dominical. Terry se estacionó y me abrió la puerta. Tocó la puerta principal y el Padre abrió después de unos minutos.

Nos casamos. No fue una boda donde hay damas de honor antecediendo a la novia. Tampoco había padrinos ni invitados pero fue tan significativa que nadie entenderá mi proceder si no conoce nuestra historia. Nuestro futuro auguraba amor, mucho amor porque desconozco otros corazones que anhelaran tanto estar juntos como los nuestros.

Terry estaba sonriendo cuando por fin el Padre Alfredo pronunció nuestro lazo y me abrazo y beso delante de Dios y el Padre. Aunque me apené un poco, el contagio de su alegría disminuyo su insolencia.

-"Vámonos directo a Nueva York, ahí tomaremos un barco a Europa donde iniciaremos una nueva vida"-

Desconocía mi futuro, sé que fue precipitado pero la decisión que esta noche tomamos es la más certera de mi vida. Hay tres cosas que entendí: Lo amo, no puedo vivir sin él y Terry siente lo mismo que yo. Por esta y muchas razones mas estoy sentada junto a él viajando hasta Nueva York en busca de nuestro destino y nuestra felicidad pero de algo estoy segura. Mi decisión fue la mejor porque mi felicidad es junto a él.

* * *

Hola!. Aquí les traigo un minific espero que les agrade.


End file.
